Home
by SeanEmma4everDTNG
Summary: Bella Swan isn't normal since she was introduced to the supernatural world of Vampires, but little does anyone know, she's keeping a secret herself. What happens when she relocates?


**Bella's POV: **  
Everyone has read/heard stories about the supernatural-Witches, Vampires, werewolves and Mermaids among other mythical creatures-but if you would have told me that I would be involved in that world, I would shake my head. I know everyone has heard of soulmates at one point or another in their lives somehow. Some people don't believe it while others do. It basically means that everyone has someone they are meant to be with and only that one person.

If you asked me what I think of the mythical creatures and soulmates, I wouldn't know what to say. On one hand, no one knows what's really out there, aliens on another planet or witches, vampires and werewolves hiding in plain sight. On the other hand, that's why it's call a myth because some people don't believe in that stuff.

Is everyone's lives really planned out from the very beginning or do we create our own destiny with the choices we make on the way? Is there someone out there for everyone who is already planned for us or do we choose who we want to be with?

It's really interesting if you think about it and everyone has their own different perspectives on the subjects because people are different from others and it would be boring if everyone was the same. That's what makes life interesting and amazing.

So, do mythical creatures and soulmates exist? I knew the answer to the first one and was about to find out the answer to the second one...I'm Bella Swan and this is my story.

Before I moved to Forks, I already knew about the Supernatural. I wasn't a vampire, but I was another mythical creature.

While in the south, I helped a vampire named Maria with creating an army, but I don't remember anything else since it was all a blur to me. She was cunning and manipulative. It was like something out of a nightmare, so I left after awhile. She wasn't happy, but couldn't do anything about it since I was long gone.

I met Peter and Charlotte who helped me escape further since Peter knew he had to help me for some reason, but didn't know why. He has a gift of knowing shit and I never questioned his abilities at all. That was awhile ago. Luckily, I'll never have to go back there ever again and shook my head thinking about it.

I drove to their ranch, stopping for food and breaks, in Montana and knocked on the door when I arrived after getting out of my car. Charlotte greeted me and smiled. "Hey, come in, Bella." I walked in and looked at them both. "What brings you by?" She asked, curious. Peter was off to the side while Char and I talked and he would join in here and there. After a few hours, I left the house and got back in the car, leaving.

A few weeks past and I hadn't heard from Peter or Charlotte, but I didn't question it since they were mainly loners anyways.

I decided to stay with Charlie since Renee wouldn't have to stay with me when she really wanted to travel with Phil.

He picked me up in his cruiser since he's the Chief of Police. He was quiet, like I was, so we didn't talk at all. When he pulled up to the house, I grabbed my bags and took them to my room and then left the house, telling him that I was going to look around. I noticed the truck. "I bought it off Billy as a homecoming gift for you." Charlie explained as I smiled and got in. He handed me the keys and I drove off.

I drove around town, so I wouldn't be lost tomorrow trying to find the school. The next day, I decided on an outfit and got ready before leaving. I walked in the school, grabbed my schedule and anything else I would need. After I found my locker and put my stuff inside I wouldn't need until later while everything else was in my bag, I shut my locker and walked off. Luckily, no one bothered me and I didn't bother paying attention to anyone until I saw ****him****_. _He had honey blond hair, gold eyes and looked amazing as he was sitting next to a blond woman, buff man, a black haired pixie and a bronze haired boy.

I quickly looked away and felt a pair of eyes on me, but I didn't dare turn around. "Those are the Cullen's." A girl sat next to me with her lunch tray. "I'm Angela Webber." A few other people sat with me as well. Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Eric Yorke.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward. The former 2 are twins and they are all adopted siblings. The weird thing is, Rosalie is with Emmett and Alice is with Edward." Jessica explained as I nodded. We finished eating and then left the cafeteria. I had US History at the end of the day and then Gym. After school ended, I went home since I needed to cook for Charlie before he got off work. I grabbed everything I needed for lasagna and was finished cooking when he entered the door. "Hey, Bella. How was school?"

"Fine." We ate in silence and I cleared the table before heading to my room to do some homework. Biology was easy, but trig wasn't. I spent a few hours working on it before I finished. Since I was done, I decided to take a shower before going to bed. While I was in feeling the warm water on me, I felt beyyer after everything that's happened since it basically washed all my emotions away. I grabbed a towel and dried off before I put on my pajamas, walked back in my room and got under the covers. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

The next day, a pixie introduced herself to me as Alice Cullen. "Hi." She smiled at me and we talked for the rest of lunch about anything and everything.

Eventually, I had my last classes to get to before the end of the school day ended. I met Emmett and Edward in the halls-Alice introduced us-while I met Jasper in the US History class. Rosalie hates me for some reason, but I shrugged it off.

I walked to the parking lot at the end of the day feeling weird for some odd reason. I shook my head confused, went to my truck and got in heading home.


End file.
